


Cross Hatch

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top seungwoo, bottom seungyoun, but im not funny, seungzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: The college festival is getting near. This year the soccer club is going to hold a themed tent cafe while trying to recruit new members, but the cafe theme itself is going to bring problem to Youn. Or is it really?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	Cross Hatch

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1194257426146398211

"What?? You haven't told him yet?!"

"Sshhh!! Peep down, Gyul! How can I possibly tell Woo-hyung we're having crossdress cafe… He's gonna kill me."

It's Spring, the season for schools and universities to hold festival. It's that time of the year where clubs are trying to recruit freshmen to become members.

Youn is now in his 3rd year of college, while Woo, his lover, had just graduated a few months ago and is now a working adult. They were both in the same sports club which is the soccer club.

Youn totally didn't expect that during his year as the club captain he would have to give in to majority votes which have chosen crossdress cafe as their 'main attraction'. Youn himself is going to dress up as the cafe manager.

"You should invite him either way, though? He's gonna be more furious if he finds out himself later."

Youn pulls his own hair. Life choices, life choices.

The clothes they're going to use will arrive soon. All the club members, except Youn, are excited to see the uniforms they're going to be wearing. They're surely going to be the topic of the year in the whole campus.

"Why did this club recruited clowns like you guys..." Youn thinks out loud.

"That's mean, Capt- Oh, there it is! Guys, who's ready to be the prettiest cheerleader~?"

"Shuddup, Gyul. Gather 'round, fellas. I'm gonna distribute the clothes now. Yoh, please accompany Hangyul to check the equipment for the cafe tents. Here, take your uniforms with you. You both can go home after you've made sure everything is ready for the day of the festival."

"Aye, sir!" Yoh always obeys Youn's command, meanwhile Gyul, "What why me too?? You didn't even ask me!"

Yoh drags Gyul out while he's still protesting.

Youn on the other hand is busy distributing the cheerleader uniform to club members, until finally he takes a look at the separated box for his own costume. That one is not a uniform. Instead he asked Gyul to research and borrow some costumes from theatre club, semi-formal and chic look as the cafe manager.

He opens the box after all the members went home.There are several things in the box. Wigs, red beret, pair of specs, white blouse, knit vest, gray blazer and crosshatch miniskirt.

"Sigh… Do I really have to wear this? Fuck me, the skirt is shorter than I thought. I trusted Gyul for this, but… What's with this taste."

Youn takes out his phone. He types out the message on KaTalk to invite Woo to attend the festival, even though Woo obviously already knows about the tradition. He hesitates on hitting the send button because he's afraid Woo's going to reply with questions regarding their club theme for the festival this year.

Luckily Woo answered with affectionate messages.

_I miss you so much_

_Can't wait to see you after weeks_

_I'm afraid I'll kiss you on the spur of the moment. Haha~_

Accompanied with some cute stickers.

Youn smiles brightly and forgot about his worry that time.

\---

It's festival day. The soccer club's cafe is more popular than they thought. Some people even come just to take photos with the crossdressing waiters. The most popular waiters are Yoh and Gyul, with them flashing their thick thighs because of how short the uniform skirt is.

Youn sits on the club registration desk in front of the tent. He's in charge of recruiting, while checking inside the cafe tent from time to time. It's a relief to him that he doesn't have to walk around much, because the length of his skirt is making him uncomfortable. It's safer to just sit down and hide his legs below the desk.

"Youn…?"

_ SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. _This time Youn keeps his thoughts inside. His face is still facing the papers on the desk, but he knows who just called him, a very familiar voice. He can't lift up his face, his sweat starts dripping down.

"Woo-hyung!" Gyul approaches Woo nonchalantly, with that kind of get-up. Yoh drops the empty tray he was holding.

"Care to enlighten me what's happening here?" asks Woo with his signature crescent-moon-shaped smile. His eyes are definitely not smiling, though.

Yoh looks worried at Youn and answered for him, "I can explain, Hyung! It was the majority vo-" His words stop when Youn suddenly stands up from his chair.

"It's my responsibility. I shouldn't have agreed for this theme to be on the choices in the first place. I'm sorry for this embarrassing sight."

Woo was the club captain 2 years ago. He was quite a strict one. Youn feels ashamed that the club's image doesn't seem as serious under his command.

"Pff- Hahahhaha! Why are you all looking so serious? Look at your faces! Gyul, you totally look amazing in tha- Hahahahha!"

"I know right~ Behold Gyul the sexiest of all," says Gyul jokingly while striking poses, making Woo laughs even louder.

Youn and Yoh look confused. They didn't expect this kind of reaction from Woo. What a relief.

"But Youn… I need you to explain one thing." Woo's gaze turns downwards, to Youn's slim white thighs.

Youn realizes where this is headed. His ears redden. He quickly pulls down the skirt a bit out of embarrassment. The effort turns futile. The length of the skirt is not helping.

Woo might be flashing a smile to Youn, but Youn can see Woo is not happy about something.

"Yoh, Gyul, I need to have a private talk with your cafe manager. Mind if I take him someplace else?"

"OF COURSE NOT, SIRE!"

"Thank you~" Woo grabs Youn's hand and takes him walking towards the club room.

There's no one else there because everyone is busy on the tent.

They enter the room. Woo locks the door. He pulls a chair to sit on and and tells Youn to sit on the chair in front of him. The air feels heavy. They went silent for a while, until Youn can't take it anymore because it feels like he's being stripped off by Woo's gaze.

"Hyung-"

"Hm? What's the matter, Youn? Shouldn't you call me Oppa instead?"

"Eh…?"

"My little Youn seems to be a bit naughty today~ Wearing a miniskirt so short it's almost revealing your undies. Hey, tell me. Are you wearing panties?"

"No way! Why would I?!" Youn closes his legs in reflex.

"Hm~ I wonder." Woo moves his seat closer to Youn and whispers, "Should I check it for myself?"

Woo's long fingers trail slowly on Youn's thighs, asking for Youn to spread his legs open. Youn's legs tremble at the touch. He slowly open up.

"I told you, right? It's just my usual trunk…"

"Eh… What a bummer. Even though I think panties would look good on you."

"Pfft. Why would you think that?"

"With these fair and smooth long legs of yours, I think it would look just fine? But these tight trunk is not bad either," says Woo with a smirk on his face as he slips his hand into Youn's trunk.

"Wait, Hyu- Aah…"

"Oh my, you're this hard already? All I did was stare and tease your legs a little, though? Were you expecting something more?" teases Woo as he starts rubbing Youn's length.

"Nnnhhh… Why are you so mean today, Hyung? Haah-"

"..." Woo kisses Youn's lips softly. "Sorry. I got a bit worked up seeing how people stare at you today."

"Huh? Did anyone really? Isn't it gross seeing a fully grown up man like me dress like thi-"

"Ssh, Youn. Don't say things like that. To me you're the prettiest. I want to show you off to the whole world, and yet when I see people looking at you in that way, it made me furious. I don't get it myself."

Youn laughs at the confession. Woo never really say things like 'I love you' or such, but from time to time he would sing praises to Youn.

Youn kisses Woo back. A little peck, then he sucks Woo's bottom lip, asking for an entrance to his mouth. Youn puts his arms around Woo's shoulders. They kiss deeply, messily.

Woo continues rubbing Youn's dick, then slowly moves his fingers to Youn's hole. He tries putting his fingers in but it's too tight.

"Youn, face the other way."

"Huh? Why?" asks Youn as he turns his body around facing the chair.

"We don't have lube, so put up with me for a bit."

Woo pulls Youn's trunk down and licks Youn's entrance, making Youn trembles.

"Hnnh?! Hyung, it's dirty-"

Woo doesn't respond. He keeps licking and begins inserting his fingers, thrusting inside Youn slowly.

One finger, two fingers.

"Aahn! There- Deeper," begs Youn.

"Here…?" Woo rubs Youn's sweet spot carefully. He adds one more finger to loosen Youn up more.

Youn's pre-cum drips down, he's feeling good and starting to lose the strength on his legs.

"Hyung, put it in already… I'm at my limit-"

Woo turns Youn's body to face him, and make Youn sits on him.

"Hyung? You can just enter me from behind."

"No, I want to see your face while we do it. Might as well enjoy this current appearance of yours. Such an indecent sight, little Youn."

The beret and specs already fell since a while ago. His wig is messy. One of the blazer's side slides down from his shoulder. And the skirt? It barely covers anything. Youn's dick peeks out from the skirt's folds, leaking pre-cum. Youn's ears turn beet red. Woo's gaze is eating him up.

Woo unzipped his pants and let out his dick that isn't in any different state than Youn's. He guides Youn to stand up a bit so he can enter him.

"Mmmh... Haa- Ah!"

Woo is still halfway in but Youn looks struggling, he's losing balance. Woo supports Youn's back and hips with his arms.

"Are you okay? We can stop if it's too much," suggests Woo worried.

"No-! D-don't stop. Fill me up more, Hyung…"

Woo snaps. He thrust it all in.

"Aaaahhn!!"

_ "Hm? What was that? Did you hear someone's scream just now?" _

_ "Stop it, dude. You're scaring me." _

_ "I swear I heard something." _

"?!" They didn't expect anyone would come near the club room because the festival is still going on. Youn quickly muffles his own mouth using his hand, slightly biting into it.

"Youn, you're gonna hurt yourself. Here, bite your shirt instead."

Woo pulls up Youn's shirt for him. Youn's perky nipples and fair skin make Woo loses his mind.

He's thrusting fast, but steadily. Youn also moves his hips to feel his lover more inside him.

Woo keeps his gaze on Youn's face, barely blinking. But Youn has no idea because he closes his eyes while drowning in pleasure.

"Haa-ah!" Youn's mouth lets go of his shirt. "Hyung- Woo-hyung… Come inside me-"

"Youn?? But I'm not wearing a condom. You'll get an upset stoma-"

"It's fine! Please…"

Woo hesitates at first, but then he starts moving faster, nearing his edge.

"If you call me Oppa, maybe I'll do it~" Woo just plays around, he's not expecting Youn to respond to that.

"Aah! Oppa... Oppa, please- I want all of y-"

"Fuck-"

Both of them drown their face on each other's shoulder.

"Hmmmhh-!"

Woo fills Youn up inside, while Youn's cum spreads all over Woo's clothes. Youn's lips get a bit swollen from biting the shirt earlier. Woo kisses it better. Gentle kisses. Then he looks at Youn dearly.

"Oh, my… What do I do now," says Woo as he looks at his stained shirt.

"I think I have spare clothes in my locker." Youn stands up too fast. His legs still tremble and he sways. Woo quickly stands up too, hugging Youn from behind, for a bit longer than Youn would have expected.

"...Hyung? I think I'm fine now."

Woo doesn't let go. Youn turns his head to look at Woo. He kisses Woo teasingly and laughs. He lets Woo hug him for a while more.

\---

Youn returns the costume by himself to theater club a few days later, after sending the clothes to the laundry and making sure nothing rips and no stains on them.

He bumps into Gyul on the hallway after that.

"Oi, Gyul! C'mere for a bit, you scoundrel!"

"Can't you be kinder to me?! What is it, Capt?"

"What the hell was the other day's costume?? You could have gotten me a standard women's suit or something. I got into trouble because of that."

Youn keeps on ranting. Gyul raises his shoulders.

"Hm? It wasn't my doing, though?"

"Huh? Then who did?"

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot might or might not be a backstory to another fic im still working on o(-(  
which probably going to have more plot  
what is plot
> 
> \- xil


End file.
